films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Friends (Season 3)
The '''third season' of the television series first aired between 1991 and 1992. All twenty-six episodes were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and by George Carlin in the US and New Zealand. Episodes A Scarf for Percy Percy dislikes the cold, and wants a scarf for his funnel to keep warm. But as he goes to play a trick on the coaches, it ends in an accident. Percy's Promise Percy promises to take the Sunday School Class home, but a storm makes it very hard to get there. Before long, Percy runs into a severe flood that the water leaks in and douses his fire. Time for Trouble James boasts about being as reliable as clockwork, and Toby goes to be repaired. However, he runs out of water on James' line, so they have to move together. Gordon and the Famous Visitor Gordon is jealous of a visiting engine who has gone a hundred miles an hour, and wants to prove he's just as special. But Gordon's dome can't handle such speeds in the wind. Donald's Duck Duck is conceited about his new branch, so Donald says he might lay an egg as he "quacks" so much. So Duck and his crew play a trick on Donald by hiding a duck in his water tank. Thomas Gets Bumped Thomas is proud of his branch line, but is very disappointed when he has to shunt trucks due to track repair, while Bertie takes his passengers. Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Percy teases Thomas for being scared of his ghost once. But the next night, Thomas has to take a paper Chinese Dragon. And as Percy sees it, he realises it's no fun being scared. Diesel Does It Again Duck and Percy are very displeased when Diesel comes to work at the Harbour, even though the Fat Controller promised that he'd be gone for good for his last visit. Henry's Forest A storm damages the trees in the forest and Henry is sad. The Trouble with Mud Gordon is too muddy to pull the Express, making James very boastful about getting the job. But he ignores Gordon's warning about the muddy leaves on the hill. No Joke for James When Gordon tells James he's not as good as he is, he lies to Thomas that he'll be pulling coaches while Gordon takes trucks. But soon, James has to regain his dignity. Thomas, Percy and the Post Train/Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train Thomas and Percy like taking the mail, but a Boat delays them, so Harold has given the new job for being more efficient. But the engines soon find another useful job. Trust Thomas Thomas agrees to help Bertie, but James doesn't want to do Percy's work and, with advice from Gordon, James fakes sickness to get out of work and gets Thomas to take the trucks. However, The trucks thinking one engine is as good as another put Thomas in a bad situation. Mavis Mavis is a young diesel who thinks she has better things to do than listen to Toby. She completely ignores him, and is soon stuck at a crossing with her trucks. Toby's Tightrope Mavis wants another run on Toby's line, but the trouble she caused prevented it. So she makes a plan that gets her on the line, but also nearly knocks Toby off hence entering a collapsing bridge. Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party The Vicar was planning a party, and Trevor tells Edward about it. Edward wants to help. Despite Bertie teasing Trevor for being slow, the party becomes a success for both Edward and Trevor. Buzz, Buzz/James Goes Buzz, Buzz James boasts to Duck and BoCo about not being afraid of bees. But later James gets a surprise when a bee hive breaks and causes havoc. All at Sea While watching the local regatta, Duck tells Percy he wishes about going overseas to different places. But he soon helps an injured sailor to hospital to show that engines are useful. One Good Turn Bill and Ben work hard all day, and finally get to go on the turntable in the yard. But Bill and Ben end up being face to face. They argue, and end up splitting up. Tender Engines A double-tendered engine unknowingly causes trouble. Although Gordon overcomes his problem about doubting steam engines' usefulness, it makes Henry want more than one tender, which comes true. Escape Edward tells Douglas about the time he saved Trevor from scrap. That night, as Douglas goes to another railway, He does the same by rescuing an engine named Oliver and his brake van Toad. Oliver Owns Up Oliver is new to the Island, and all the engines complimenting his courage is making him conceited. He ignores Duck's warning about trucks and gets in an accident. Bulgy Duck meets Bulgy, a double-decker bus who dislikes the rails. He tries to take Duck's passengers away by pretending to be a "railway bus" and taking them on an attempted shortcut. But it has a bridge that has inadequate clearance. Heroes Trucks at the harbour cause trouble for Bill and Ben, but when they begin working at the Quarry the next day, they are the workers' only hope during a landslide. Percy, James and the Fruitful Day James is collecting some fruit from the Harbour to the main line. He breaks down, so Percy has to take it, but he goes too fast and winds up squashing it all. Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure/Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure Thomas looks forward to delivering his mail to the people of the Mountain Village. But a blizzard delays the journeys, and he, Percy, Terence, and Harold must work together. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Bill and Ben *Diesel *BoCo *Annie and Clarabel *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Jeremiah Jobling (not named) *Jem Cole (not named) *Henrietta (does not speak) *Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) *Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Father Christmas (mentioned in the UK version) *Daisy (mentioned in music video) Characters introduced *Oliver *Mavis *Bulgy *Toad (does not speak) *City of Truro (not named; does not speak) *Flying Scotsman (tenders only; not named; does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Bulgy's friend (mentioned) Notes *This is the first season of several things: **The first season to be narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and George Carlin in the US. **The first season to have original material written by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton. **Britt Allcroft's first season as producer. **Angus Wright's first season as executive producer **The first season to feature TUGS models. **This season was the first to use the EMU Proteus 2 Orchestral to create the music. However, some of the music made with the Roland Jupiter 6 synthesizer for the first and second season was used. **This season was the first to start airing in one year and finish in another. *The biggest space of time between two seasons airing is between Season 2 and Season 3. Season 2 first aired back in 1986, and Season 3 from 1991 to 1992. *In the Ukrainian version, Michael Angelis and George Carlin's voices can be heard in the background, as a dubbing track wasn't used. The first thirteen episodes have George Carlin's voice while the last thirteen episodes have Michael Angelis' voice. Angelis is also credited as narrator in the first 13 Season 3 episodes despite Carlin's narration in the background and the episode being redubbed. *This is the only season that has George Carlin's narration on VHS in New Zealand. *Model maker John Holmes didn't receive credit for working on this season until 1991. *At the very end of Michael Angelis' early narrations, the credits were shown with a still of the final shot of each episode. However, in the restored narrations, the credits were shown alongside a still of Thomas. *This is the last season to be shown on ITV until 2002 when Season 6 was shown. *At the end of all the episodes, There is a message saying 'A Britt Allcroft Production in association with Fuji Television Network Inc.' Category:1991 television seasons Category:1992 television seasons Category:1990s television seasons Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki